degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Next Generations First Episode Did Wrong By Joey Jeremiah
Degrassi was one of the most beloved shows ever since it made its hit debut back in the 70’s. Since then the show has built up into five different series keeping the show running for more than 20 years. During ''Junior High, Degrassi High and Next Generation, ''many fans couldn‘t seem resist falling in loved with Joey Jerimiah. The heart throb of the show. His charecter was one of the most funniest, outgoing and interesting person that everyone wanted to be around. Although, he had done some mistakes he had learned from them along the way. In the series finale of ''Degrassi High, ''Joey was planning on throwing a big proposal for Caitlin asking her to marry him. Sadly, Caitlin rejected him causing Joey to make one mistake he couldn’t fix. (Which was cheating on Caitlin with Tessa by sleeping with her. Even when Caitlin decided to put he ring on, he still couldn’t stop thinking about her in a low key way.) This had screwed up many of the events in ''Next Generation ''so to speak by Caitlin finding out what Joey doing, having them reunite in a cliffhanger at Alyssa’s wedding. Leading into the next generation of the show giving out a scene berween Joey and Lucy revealing that Joey was married to a girl he loved who had past a while ago. This made Lucy talk to him about everything saying he needs to get his life back together by going to the Degrassi Reunion. Although the writers did make Joey have most of the spotlight in this episode, it still doesn’t seem fair that they wrote his wife off with out casting a women to play her, leaving Joey having his life thrown apart by owning a car business and bottling up his emotions. It just doesn’t seem right. Out of all he has been through, from girls, to school and being into the whole Rock and Roll Phase it does seem fair that Joey should deserve more in his life by giving him a girl that he loves and let him live the dreams he wanted to fulfill. Including, marrying Caitlin. He deserves so much more in Next Generation, other than killing off his wife that we never even saw. It’s just not that easy. Understand that Degrassi does go through that stuff, it also doesn’t make it relevant for Joey to go through that type of loss. The Degrassi Writers just seemed to write that in for dramatic effect and over look the big issue that was going on with Caitlin and her fiancé. They just didn’t seem to go through the right path with that storyline. They should have went with some one else like, Snake or Lucy and keep the Joey and Caitlin thing balanced. Also with Joey‘s character as a upbeat centric guy it also screws him over by many fans looking at him as a sad lost puppy other than a hot handsome happy dude just looking for some buisness. This that just doesn’t seem right with the whole tv world than what if appears to be. The writers could have done better in this episode other than have everyone confronting him on serious issues by making his charecter seem like something else than it’s not. Overall, Degrassi seems like a good show and with everything going on with Joey Jerimiah on Degrassi it doesn’t seem fair that he has to go through one of the main losses that no charecter has ever exsperienced. In conclusion, through being married and bottling up his emotions, Joey seems to have matured from his past mistakes and problems with school. But it still doesn’t seem right how the writers made Joey look in the mix. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Joey Jeremiah Category:General Category:Article Category:Degrassi Next Generations First Episode Did Wrong By Joey Jeremiah Category:Candidates for deletion